


Pregnancy

by grahamdireland



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamdireland/pseuds/grahamdireland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia is pregnant and is hiding it from the rest of the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnancy

Stiles kept running his hand through his hair and tapping his foot repeatedly on the floor.  
They were in Scott's house, waiting for the pack to arrive for a long awaited pack meeting.   
"Hey, don't be nervous, dude, she's gonna show up." Scott said, seeing how nervous Stiles was.   
"Yeah, but we haven't talked in, like 2 months. I've barely even seen her." Stiles said, still not sure why Malia had been avoiding him for the past couple months. He was constantly raking his brain, trying to find out if he did anything wrong during their last full conversation.  
Ever since then, she had been avoiding him as much as she could, and when he caught up with her she would talk to him as little as possible. Everyone was at Scott's house except Lydia and Malia. Lydia, trying to be fashionably late, presumably, and Malia, still trying to avoid Stiles.   
Then he saw her through the window, walking towards the door with her head down. He rushed out of his seat before anyone else even saw her and ran to open the door for her.  
When he opened the door, Malia looked startled, which struck Stiles as strange given her supernatural hearing. Once she recovered from the shock, she looked at Stiles with a strange look and bit her lip, as if thinking about running right there and then.   
"Hey." Stiles said, before she could finish making her choice. He took a step towards her and her back straightened, although she didn't take a step back.   
"Hey." she said back, still with that weird look on her face. Stiles wanted to ask her why she had been avoiding him the past couple of months but figured it wasn't the best time, mainly because of all the people with supernatural hearing in the room behind him, including Malia's father.  
"So, you coming in?" Stiles asked, stepping aside to let Malia in through the door. She walked through without a word, still keeping her head down. Looking at her, she looked different to Stiles. Not bad different, but different.   
Stiles followed her in and they took a seat on Scott's couch, not as close as they usually would.   
Peter had his gaze fixed on his daughter, with a strange look on his own face, as if he was thinking hard about something. He occasionally glanced at Stiles and shook his head.   
Stiles still wasn't sure why Peter was even invited to the meeting, seeing as he was evil.   
"I hear something." Peter said, his gaze still on Malia.  
"You might have to be a bit clearer with that." Stiles said, giving Peter an annoyed glance.  
"It's another heart beat." Peter said, rolling his eyes at Stiles.  
"Lydia's?" Scott asked.  
"No, it's something else." he said, his gaze resting back on Malia. Malia seemed to squirm in the chair, looking like she wanted it to swallow her up. Looking closely, Stiles could see sweat starting to form on Malia's temple, even though the room wasn't nearly warm, what with the McCall's power being shut off.  
"Like a monster? Kate?" Derek asked, standing up from where he was leaning against the table.  
"No, like a baby's." Peter said, his eye's taking a darker light.  
"A baby's?" Stiles asked, slightly glancing at Malia. Before anything else was said, Malia jumped up from her seat and ran from the house at top speed, almost knocking Lydia down, who was only now entering the house.   
All eyes turned to Stiles. Scott raised his eyebrows, silently asking Stiles to explain what just happened, while Peter glared at Stiles, his suspiscion been just confirmed. His eyes glowed a bright blue and his teeth grew sharp.   
"Hey, calm down!" Derek said, grabbing Peter just as he lunged at Stiles. Stiles, too deep in thought to even register Peter's attempted murder, was just as shocked as the rest of them.  
"Wait, Malia's pregnant?" Kira asked, saying what everyone else was thinking.  
"It looks that way." Peter snarled, glowing eyes still fixed on Stiles.  
Again, all eyes turned to Stiles, assuming he would be able to answer.  
"If she is, I had no idea. She's been avoiding me for months now!" Stiles said, standing up to go after her, before Scott grabbed him. "Hey, let me go, I need to find her!"  
"Just, hang on, you don't know where she went and with how fast she is, she could be halfway across Beacon Hills. We all just need to calm down and.... make a plan, or something."  
"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" Lydia asked, still confused at all the chaos.  
"I'll tell you what happened! He got my daughter pregnant!" Peter spit out, pointing at Stiles. Stiles wasn't quite sure why exactly Peter was upset about all this. Even after Malia found out he was her real father, he didn't try and become get closer to her, like they all had thought would happen.   
Stiles was starting to get annoyed with how many times everyone's eyes had been on him during this meeting.  
Derek was still trying his best to block Stiles from Peter's view, although he knew if Peter tried to get to Stiles, he wouldn't be much help with his powers starting to dissapear.  
"Scott, you gotta let me go out and look for her." Stiles said, ignoring Peter.  
"Okay, fine, just don't do anything too stupid." Scott said, moving out of Stiles' way.   
Stiles rushed out of the door, hearing the growls of Peter and the thud of something falling to the floor before he made it to his jeep and drove off.

She was crying over a picture of her mother and sister when she heard the sound of footsteps on dry leaves. She looked up to see Stiles, slightly bent down, trying his best to approach her slowly, although he wasn't doing to well. He was standing right in front of her three seconds later, although Malia didn't bother to move now that she suspected the secret was out.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Stiles asked, getting the main question out of the way before anything else happened.  
"Because I didn't want to lose you." Malia said, looking back down at the picture of her adoptive family.  
"Lose me? You think I would just leave you because your pregnant?" Stiles asked, lowering himself to sit down in front of her.  
"Yeah. Back when you told me about condoms, you said you used it because if you didn't, I would get pregnant, and that people usually wanted to get pregnant when they were older, not still teenagers. I didn't want to make you anngry." Malia said, a tear falling onto the photo.  
"Hey, look at me," Stiles said, placing his hand under Malia's chin and raising her face until she had to look him in the eyes, "sure, I might have preferred to have a child after we were done with school, but I'm not going to just leave you or get angry with you just because your pregnant. Plus how could I be angry? It's probably my fault your pregnant." Stiles said, trying to throw some humour in.   
"Now, how about I drive you back to your house and we can just talk?" Stiles said, grabbing Malia's hand. Malia nodded and they both stood up and walked hand-in-hand to Stiles' jeep.   
Once in the jeep, Stiles leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on her lips, reminding her that he would never leave her.

*The Next Day*  
"Can we not just stay here?" Malia said, wrapping her arms tighter around Stiles.  
"You know we can't, it's a pack meeting, most likely about you." Stiles said, wiggling out of Malia's grip and tossing the blankets aside.  
"That's why I want to stay here." Malia whined, bringing the blankets back up to her.  
"Come on, I'll be by your side the whole time." Stiles said, kissing her.  
"Fine, I'll go." Malia said, standing up off the bed with the blankets still wrapped around her.  
"Are you planning on keeping them?" Stiles joked, getting him a soft, playful punch off Malia.  
"It's warm and cozy." Malia said, now actually thinking of going in the blanket.  
"Okay, well atleast put your clothes back on in the blanket. I don't want any of the others seeing you naked and stealing you away from me!" Stiles joked, wrapping Malia up in a hug.  
"The only guy there not related to me is Scott." Malia said, trailing soft kisses along Stiles' neck.  
"Hey, you never know, Lydia might take an interest. I've seen how she looks at you!" Stiles laughed along with Malia.  
"Just shut up and get dressed." Malia said, a goofy grin on her face.

After getting dressed, the two made their way to Scott's house. Stiles was almost surprised how normal things were between them. He thought that maybe her being pregnant may cause issues between the two but so far nothing had changed between them.  
Walking into the house, everyone was already seated inside, Peter not included. Stiles had made sure to tell Scott to not tell Peter about the meeting as that would have definetly been too hard on Malia.   
Malia sat down in the same spot as yesterday, her blanket still at home and no longer wrapped around her. Stiles sat down beside her, holding her hand.  
"So, I guess you two made up." Lydia said, smiling at the couple.  
"Uh, yeah, I guess so." Stiles said, looking at Malia.  
"My dad's not going to be here, is he?" Malia asked, having scanned the room for the pyscho who was her father.  
"No, he won't be here." Scott reassured her, earning a sigh from Stiles.  
"That doesn't mean your off the hook, Stilinski." Derek said, pointing a finger at Stiles. Stiles let out a nervous chuckle, while Malia squeezed his hand tighter. "Out in the hall, now"."  
Malia looked at Derek, her eyes flashing blue, but Stiles gave her a look that told her it was alright.  
Stiles stood up and walked out of the room with Derek close behind him.   
"I'm just going to go out there with them and make sure everything's stays fine." Scott said, leaving the girls alone.  
Once Scott left the room, Kira went to sit beside Malia on the couch, Lydia already sitting on the arm of the couch.  
"So, do you know how long you've been pregnant?" Kira asked excitedly.  
"About four months, I think." Malia answered, a faint smile growing on her lips. It was the first time since she found out, that she thought that this might be a good thing.   
"Do you know what you want to name the baby?" Lydia asked, dropping from the arm of the couch beside Malia.   
"No, not really, I haven't really thought that far." Malia sheepishly said.  
"It's okay if you don't have a name yet, don't worry, although Lydia is a really great name, just so you know." Lydia said, all three girls laughing.  
They continued like this for about ten minutes before the boys walked back in, Stiles sheepishly looking at the ground, Derek looking smug.  
Stiles' face lit up when he saw Malia laughing and happy. He hadn't seen her happy in months and he had almost forgetten how beautiful she looked smiling like that.  
"What are you guys laughing about?" Stiles asked, coming to sit down beside Malia, Kira now gone to sit beside Scott.  
"Lydia said she was going to put make-up on the baby and Kira said she was going to make sure they had good music taste." Malia said, slightly frightening Stiles as he wouldn't put it past the two.  
The rest of the meeting continued like that, no talking about anything supernatural, just talking about the baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to iloveprettylittleliars1234567 for the prompt! If you want to send in an idea of a fic, please send me an ask on my Tumblr: http://staliaprogress.tumblr.com/


End file.
